Stuck
by HPhantom
Summary: After battling a ghost Danny is stuck in his ghost form. Can he survive the real world, or will he be discovered? FINISHED!
1. The Beast

**Summary: After battling a ghost Danny is stuck in his ghost form. Can he survive the real world, or be discovered?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… pity though

It was a bright, hot, sunny, ordinary Monday. Danny Fenton was walking down the street to his school Casper High along with his best friend's Tucker and Sam. They rounded the corner and school was in sight. They were chatting regularly when Danny's ghost sense went off. Then a huge green beast, that sort of resembled a bear but with a beak, great big wings and 2 arms.

"Uh oh, guy's cover me," Tucker and Sam looked around while Danny ran behind a tree.

" I'm going ghost!" Danny said and neon blue rings surrounded him transforming him into Danny Phantom. He flew up and went to kick the beast when it caught Danny's leg and threw him. Danny caught himself before he hit the ground. The great beast shot orange ectoplasmic energy ray at Danny but he dodged it. The beast then multiplied itself to two beasts. They both flew around him. Danny shot one with his ghost ray and sucked it into the thermos.

"Danny, look out!" Tucker and Sam both shouted together.

Danny looked around and was hit by one of the orange rays by the other beast. _This ray is…powerful… and painful! _Danny thought. He screamed. Then the pain stopped the beast rounded towards him and then Danny sucked it into the thermos. He then landed on the ground to turn back to his normal self, but he couldn't. He tried again, and again. He gasped.

"Danny! Are you all right?" Sam asked, her and Tucker running towards him.

"No!" Danny half moaned half shouted.

"What's the matter!" Tucker asked.

"I can't change back! I'm stuck in my ghost mode!"

**A/N: REALLY cheesy start but it'll get a lot better and the chapters will be longer too. I promise. Please review!**


	2. The Disguise

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**  
Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any of the characters. …... Pity though  
_Thought's are in italics_

* * *

"I can't change back! I'm stuck in my ghost mode!" Danny cried. "What am I going to do?"

"Just act normal and nobody will know anything. School starts in 5 minutes. You need a disguise." Tucker said.

"And fast," Sam added as the warning bell went off.

Danny flew up. "OK guy's, I'll be back!" He flew home as fast as he could and went into his room. _Ok what to do, what to do. _He opened up his closet and rummaged around through everything. He pulled on a pair of pants over his costume and put a sweater on and pulled on the hood. Danny glanced at the clock. 2 minute's till school. He looked in the mirror. His silver boots looked good enough. He looked normal, save for his green eyes and gloved hands. He looked at the clock again. One minute. _I'll just have to keep my head down._ Danny swung his bag over his shoulder, turned invisible and flew to school.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sam said to Tucker. They had Lancer first hour and Danny was not there yet, with 30 seconds until the bell.

"I dunno. He better get here soon. He can't get another tardy or else it's a detention for him." Tucker answered. They sat in the back of the class, waiting. The bell rang. Mr. Lancer then started to take attendance. Sam and Tuck glanced at Danny's empty seat.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could to the school. He was a few feet away from the school when the bell rang. _I can't draw attention to myself._ He went invisible and phased through the school wall. He flew through the halls and phased through the wall to Lancer's room. He had his head down reading off names for attendance. Danny went to his seat and turned visible again.

"Fenton, Danny." Lancer called.

"Here." Danny said.

Sam and Tucker both looked at him, relieved. Danny kept his head down to hide his eyes and his hand's in his pockets to hide his gloved hands.

"Man you had up worried there for a sec." Tucker muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, perfect timing." Sam whispered.

Everything went by normally. He basically took notes all class. The other classes went by just the same normality except when it seemed cold inside the classes. Everyone figured it was the A/C on. Then there was lunch. Danny, Tucker and Sam bought their food. Tucker got all meat; Sam had all veggies, and Danny a bit of both. They walked outside to eat lunch at the tables. Danny had his sleeves pulled up to his hands his hood still up, and his head still down. As they were passing the popular table Dash said, "Hey Fen-TON!" sounding out the last part his name. He then turned and swung out his foot to trip Danny but his leg went through Danny's and Dash fell off of his seat. The trio roared with laughter along with almost everyone who was sitting outside for lunch. They sat at their table.

"Danny, you should be more careful. What if someone saw your legs disappear?" Sam asked worryingly to Danny. But Tucker answered.

"Stop worrying Sam. People probably thought Dash missed Danny's legs when he went to trip him."

Sam still looked worried. " You know Tucker, Dash is captain of the football team and is on a lot of the other sport teams. It's highly unlikely that he would miss sticking his leg out to trip someone."

"Everyone misses sometimes," Danny said looking up, his green eyes glowing.

"You're going to have to do something with your eyes." Sam said.

"Oh, wait," Tucker said realizing something. He took out a pair of sunglasses. "Here." Tucker handed the sunglasses to Danny. He put them on. "Now you look totally normal…..just keep your hands in your pockets and everything will be fine."

They ate their lunches and walked back inside. Tucker and Sam both went to their lockers and Danny went to his. He opened the locker door when he heard a noise. He looked around. Dash was behind him.

"You better watch yourself Fen-ton!" Dash growled. He looked at Danny oddly. "Why the heck are you wearing a sweater and long pants?"

"Uh…It's cold?" Danny said.

"Fen-ton, it's 98 degrees outside. Man you are a freak."

"Well, at least I can stay in my chair when I'm eating, and by the way it's Fenton not Fen-ton" Danny responded.

"You better watch yourself Fen-ton, cuz your going to pay." Dash said as he stormed off.

Dannystood there for a secondand walked off to his next class.

After school Tucker, Sam and Danny met up and walked home.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Sam said. Danny had just told them what Dash had said.

"But he sounded so serious." Danny moaned.

"I agree with Sam. Anyways, you have way more important thing to worry about. Like changing back to normal for instance." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, your right." Danny then gasped as he breathed out blue air. A giant purple bird ghost appeared and started to attack passerbies. "And fighting this ghost." He ran into an alleyway and took off his disguise and flew out as Danny Phantom.

"It's Inviso-Bill!" they shouted. Danny groaned. He hated that name.

He went to hit the huge bird when it did an earsplitting shriek. Danny and everyone covered their ears. It then stopped.

"Danny!" Sam shouted throwing the Fenton thermos to him. He caught it and sucked it up. Danny then touched down on the ground and went into the alley to put his disguise back on. He ran back out and then proceeded to walk home with them. Sam's house came up first. She had to go to a family reunion. "Bye guys." Sam said as she disappeared through the door.

Tucker was going to Danny's house to find out a way for him to return to normal. They arrived at Danny's house and walked in.

"Hey Danny!" Jack Fenton shouted as they walked through the door, "Check out my new ghost gadget. I call it the Fenton-Ghost-8 ball! It flashes when a ghost is nearby." They looked at it. It was a magic 8 ball, which was flashing a bright yellow. Jack gasped. "GHOST!" he shouted and ran to the lab to get a ghost catcher. But stuck his head back "By the way, Danny, interesting look." And ran back

Tucker and Danny went up to Danny's room. "OK, any ideas?"

"Nope."

Danny tried to change back to normal. "I don't get why I can't! That ghost did something to me."

"How many way's are there to change back…two right." Tucker said. Danny looked up.

"I have to be unconscious…but-" Danny was cut off.

"No problem, I'll just do the Vulcan Neck Pinch." Tucker said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The what?" Danny exclaimed.

"The Vulcan Neck Pinch. You know, you squeeze a certain place on the neck to render someone unconscious."

"Uh, ok how long will I be out." Danny said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Just a few minutes."

But before Danny could reply Tucker swung out his arm and pinching Danny in the back of his neck. Danny then collapsed. He was unconscious but wasn't changing back to normal.

"Great, just great." Tucker groaned. Danny then came to a few minutes later and looked at his hands.

"I'm never going to go back to normal."

"I'm sure you will…there is another way but I'm not so sure." Tucker frowned.

"What way?"

"You could always…you know…. wish for it." Tucker said. Danny looked up at him wide eyed.

* * *

Tucker went home after a couple hours. Danny was sitting at his desk. He had just finished his homework when,

"Danny! Dinner!" Danny heard his mom call up the stairs. He pulled up his hood and put on his sunglasses. Danny headed down the stairs and sat at the table. He got a couple funny looks from his family as he bolted down his dinner.

"Uh, Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, why?" Danny said. He didn't want his family to question his appearance or else they might find out who (or what) he was. So it is best for them not to see and hurry up.

"Well, you're wearing a sweater and gloves… well you're dressed for winter, and you're wearing sunglasses when it's not very bright outside." Jazz said.

"So what's it to you with what I wear!" Danny snapped. Jazz looked down at her plate mumbling. He had to hide as much as possible or else they might get suspicious, not if they weren't already. He bolted down the rest of his food. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may," Danny's mom said slowly. He got up, and got strange looks from everybody as he ran upstairs.

He went into his room and fell on his bed. He was amazed about how tired he was. And he closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

_"Hello?" Danny was walking in a bright white room._

_Heh Heh heh, Ha ha haha. He heard mechanical laughter, a woman's, and tuned around in all directions._

_"Who's there?" Danny said. He then started flying upward. "Where are you!"_

_Then a cloud of purple smoke filled the air. And Desiree the wishing ghost appeared._

_"Make a wish." She said blowing a blue powder in his face. The room then turned black and he was falling into a deep, bottomless pit._

_Falling_

_He was screaming_

_Falling_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed sitting bolt upright. _What was that dream about?_

Then his door flew open. He quickly made sure nobody could notice him in ghost mode.

"What happened?" Danny's mother, Maddie, asked.

"Did you see a ghost?" His father said.

"Uh…..no, bad dream." He said forcing a laugh and grinning at them.

"Oh," Jack said and slouched off.

"Honey why are you wearing sunglasses when it's pitch black outside," Maddie said reaching over to take them off. But Danny was too distracted by figuring out what the point of that dream was, that he didn't notice his mom take off the glasses. He shut his eyes almost instantly so she wouldn't see them glowing and green. But then she shrieked. "Danny what happened to your eyes!"

Danny thought fast for an excuse.

"Uh…..you see….there…contacts! Yes…contacts that are meant for…. Seeing in the dark….night vision contacts…..my dream woke me up and I put them on….to go to the….bathroom…they also detect ghosts if they invade me on the way." Danny lied hoping that it would be a good excuse.

"Oh well why didn't you say that before! Well go to the bathroom and I'll just be off to bed."

He sighed that took some fast thinking he didn't go to the bathroom but fell back on his bed to enter a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a long chapter. I don't think the others will be this long. Well, I stopped here because I couldn't think of what to write next. Yeah this chapter was also sligtly boring bu the nixt one will be better!**

**So on to Chapter 3: Dash's Discovery...coming soon**


	3. Dash's Discovery

Here is chapter 3: Dash's Discovery.

* * *

Danny woke up by his alarm. He got up and looked in the mirror hoping o have changed back to normal. Too many people were questioning the sunglasses so he decided he wouldn't wear them, and keep his head down. Danny pulled up his hood and walked downstairs, 

"Good morning Danny," Jazz said cheerily. Danny just grunted and he got a piece of toast.

"Want me to drive you to school today," Jazz asked.

"Fine."

"Okay, in 5 minutes."

Five minutes later Danny and Jazz were in the car driving to the school. She was shivering because it was cold. She glanced over at Danny who was glancing out the window.

"Hey, you alright?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah."

They pulled into the school and they were off their separate ways. Danny went to his locker and opened it.

"Hey Danny," He heard two voices. Danny looked to see Tucker and Sam standing next to him.

"Hey guy's," Danny replied.

"Still stuck, huh?" Tucker said.

"Can you tell?"

"Yeah."

Danny went to his classes and all was normal again.

But once the bell rang ending the day

Nothing could be normal

Danny walked to his locker, got his bag and has heading out when he tripped and came crashing to the ground. Dash had just tripped him.

"HAHAHA, nice one Fentina!" Dash laughed. Everyone in the hallway had circled around the two. Danny went to pick up his things when Dash stomped him back down. Danny growled and turned his head towards Dash, narrowing his glowing green eyes. Dash jumped up in surprise to Danny's eyes, but just brushed it aside. Danny got up. Dash went to punch Danny but he dodged it. Danny kicked dash in the shin.

"OW! Grrrr FEN-TON!" Dash yelled and lunged at Danny. Danny dodged again and Dash fell to the floor. Everyone was laughing about what a fool Dash was making himself look like. Danny picked up his bag and went to walk away when Dash grabbed his hood and pulled as hard as he could. Danny's sweater ripped in two as he fell. Everyone gasped and it got really quiet. Everyone was staring down at Danny, with his white hair, green eyes, and costume. They were staring at Danny Phantom.

"Fenton is Inviso-Bill! He's the ghost?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah Yeah, really corny. Flames are accepted along with comments! 


	4. A Talk with Jazz

A **HUGE THANKS** goes out to everyone who reviewed this story.

_Thoughts are in Italics_

* * *

"Fenton's a…ghost?"

"The loser…is the ghost-boy."

"Actually, I'm Half-ghost, I'm just stuck in ghost mode, right now. Uh…. I mean…." Danny slapped his head. _Oh boy Danny, What have you done? _Danny scrambled over to his bag, picked it up and pushed through everyone in the crowd. He then sprinted to the door bursting it open and getting odd looks from outside. Danny then jumped up and flew home. He went to his window and fell on his bed.

"What am I going to do?" Danny groaned.

"Good question." Danny jumped to see Jazz standing in the doorway. "I saw what happened Danny."

"That's just GREAT! Who didn't see? Everybody'll know by tomorrow! I'll never be able to show my face again," Danny shouted.

"There's no need to shout, Danny."

"I'M NOT SHOUTING," Danny screamed. He slouched down "Okay I am."

"Well, you don't have to worry--" Jazz started but was cut off.

"Why? Huh? Why don't I have to worry? There's everyone who knows I'm half ghost. What if Mom and Dad found out? I'd surely be murdered or sucked into ghost oblivion by one of their…gadget thingy's."

"I was saying, you don't have to worry that much because some people like to know who he ghost boy is."

Danny glared at her, " Yeah that and be stalked everyday for the rest of my life!"

"I knew before and I didn't stalk you."

Danny looked at her, "huh? You…how?"

"I saw you transform in the alleyway." Jazz confessed.

"Thanks for not telling."

There's only one thing to do. Danny stood up. "Jazz if I'm not back in 3 hours, come find me." 

Jazz looked confused. "Wha…What?"

"I'm going into the ghost zone. I need to find someone. And I only said to come find me because I had this dream and…something happened."

"Okay. Danny please be careful. I mean what are going there for? Danny don't go…It's too dangerous."

"I've been there before. Please just trust me." Danny gave Jazz a hug and flew downstairs. He landed in front of the Fenton portal and opened it. Green light shone on him from the ectoplasmic energy. He sighed. _Here I go._ He stepped into the portal to see an all-to-familiar ghost world.

* * *

**Another chapter is done. Please review! Flames are accepted along with comments!**


	5. The Beast is Back

A **HUGE THANKS** goes out to everyone who reviewed this story.

_Thoughts are in Italics._

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any of the characters……Pity though

* * *

Danny stepped into the portal to see an all-to-familiar ghost zone.

_Now where do I go?_ He started to fly straight. Danny came across doors after doors opening them just to hopefully find Desiree, hoping that her wishing power could make him change back to normal again. No luck. Danny kept on seeing other ghosts but they would hide because they knew of the halfa. He was a legend in the ghost zone. But they should be careful. You never know what he could do. He flew and flew. _So far I've only covered half of the ghost zone. She's gotta be here. _

Danny then heard a big noise that sounded like a _poof_ and a _boom _put together. He jerked around and his mouth dropped open. Standing (well more like floating) behind him was the huge green beast that made him stuck in ghost mode. The beast had noticed Danny. It had laughed. Danny's mouth fell even more open.

"So I thought we'd meet again," The Beast said in a deep sinister voice.

"Wha…What did you do to me?" Danny asked, angrily.

"I blasted you with my ray," It said simply.

"Why can't I change back to my human self?"

The beast laughed very loudly. "Well, halfa, it seems that you can't because my power makes people, ghosts, whatever it is, stay in the form that they are now. The only way to stop it is…well…to make _me _disappear. Which you or anybody else can't do!"

"I beat you once before, and I can do it again."

"Sure you did, by sucking me into a thermos and putting me back in the ghost world. "

Danny growled and shot an ectoplasmic blast at the ghost. It was distracted so it didn't get a chance to dodge the blast as it hit him square in the stomach. Itglided upwardand did an evil laugh and multiplied itself into 2…then 4…. then 6 beasts, circling around Danny. Danny spun around blasting at everyone. They all dodged the blasts and sent a gray ray at Danny. He flew up just missing them and the rays all hit each other ricocheting off each other and hitting 2 of the beasts making them vanish. The beast's laughed and multiplied itself more until there were about 20 of them.

Danny looked around worryingly. _Oh boy what am I going to do now? There's no way I can win. _Danny thought

**_Yes you can. _**Another voice in his head said.

**You just don't need to see Desiree to be able to change back. You need to see her to make this beast disappear. **Danny grinned, "That's right," He whispered and zoomed off away from the fight to find Desiree and fast. 

"Yes, fly away! You know you can't win!" The beast shouted as Danny disappeared.

_Desiree here I come. You may have to grant more than one wish though._

* * *

**A/N: All right. Chapter 5 is finished. Please review! Helpful flames are accepted along with comments! Next chapter to come is called : Dream come True.**


	6. Desiree

Ok this chapter is not called **Dream come True, **like I said it would be. But the next chapter will be.

A **HUGE THANKS** goes out to everyone who reviewed this story.

_Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

_Desiree here I come. You may have to grant more than one wish though. _Danny thought.

Of course he thought that about 20 minutes ago. _I can't find Desiree. Where is she?_ Danny covered almost all of the ghost zone. He was exhausted and angry. He sat down on a rock. _I wish I could find her! She can't have passed on…could she? Is it possible?_ Just as he thought it a great gust of wind blew him off the rock. Danny jumped up. _There's no wind in the ghost zone. _Just then Desiree appeared in a burst of purple smoke.

"HAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Desiree, I've been looking for you," Danny shouted, hoping his plan would work.

"So you have, Danny Phantom. I bet you were hoping to have me grant a wish for you!" Desiree said evilly. Danny didn't like her tone of voice.

"Uh…ye…yeah, there's two wishes," Danny stammered.

"Well that is a problem for you!" She said laughing even more loudly. "I don't grant wishes unless I want to! And I **don't** want to grant your wish, or wishes."

"Please Desiree, I'll… do anything." Danny said.

Desiree thought for a minute. "No."

"Please Desiree, just think…I'll do **_anything_**." Danny pleaded. _I can't believe I'm begging a ghost. Not just any ghost, one of my ghost enemies._

"Okay then. Here's something. Don't hunt ghosts anymore." Desiree smirked.

"Um…ok maybe not that, but anything else." Danny said. Desiree frowned, then smiled.

"What you mean by anything… is anything you want as well as I."

"No, no, no. You see it's not that. I just can't stop hunting ghosts."

"Fine then, after your wishes you must wish for me to… pass on…from this world." Desiree said seriously.

"Ok." Danny said slowly. _This conversation is going oddly. It's almost like… I dunno. It's a bit suspicious._

"Then it's settled make your wishes." Desiree said.

Danny's curiosity was high. He thought this was easy a little too easy. He let it slide and then said, " I wish that the ghost beast I fought would disappear…forever."

"So you've wished it, so it shall be!" She said soaring high and blasting the air with a blue lighting bolt. The blue lighting bolt then shot towards a random spot and Danny felt a slight stab of pain shoot through his body but it disappeared as quick as it came.

_Did it work? Can I change back? _Danny tried and he went back to normal.

"Yes!" he shouted, triumphantly. "All right! Now, I wish nobody at my school knew I was a half-ghost except Tucker, Sam...and Jazz"_ Maybe it could be a good thing Jazz knows._

"So you've wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree repeated. After a pause Desiree said, "Now, make a wish, the one Itold you to say."

"Ok, I wish--" Danny was cut off by a sharp pain in his head. He swayed a bit, heard an evil laugh and then he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. This was an odd chapter, but I had writers block here and there so that could be why it's an odd chapter. Please review! Helpful flames are accepted along with comments! Chapter 7 will be called: Dream come True. **


	7. Dream Come True

A **HUGE THANKS** goes out to everyone who reviewed this story.

_Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up. _Where…am I? _Danny went ghost. He stood up then looked around. He was walking round in a bright white room.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Heh Heh heh, Ha ha haha!" He heard mechanical laughter, a woman's. Danny tuned around in all directions, looking around.

"Who's there?" Danny said. _Wait a second, I know this. It was that one dream I had. _He started to fly upward. _Desiree should appear…but she's not. _"Where are you?"

A burst of purple smoke appeared and there was Desiree. She was looking so happy.

"What happened?" Danny said.

Desiree just burst out laughing. "We have the ghost boy. Make a wish." She said blowing a blue powder in his face. The room then turned black and he started to fall. He screamed. Danny tried to fly up but he couldn't move. He was falling into a bottomless pit.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed. He was falling so fast. A blur of green ghosts and other ghosts appeared. His eyes darted around, every ghost he fought was circled around him watching him fall, laughing. Ember, Skulker, Technus, Spectra and Bertrand, Johnny 13, Walker, and a lot more, everybody was there. It seemed that the whole ghost zone was there, watching the ghost boy fall to his death.

_They were all in on this together. I bet they wanted me to make a wish the last one I'll ever make. That blue powder must have stopped me from moving._ Danny looked up_ Will I die? Is this where I will die?_ A light was up above the blackness. _Oh no the light. I'm gonnadie._His eyes then shot open. A white flying car was soaring down to Danny fast. It was the Specter Speeder. It was gaining on Danny. _What's that doing here? _Sam then stuck her head out the window and jumped toward Danny. She had a bungee cord. The last thing Danny saw was a blue light and Sam grab Danny before Danny passed out.

* * *

Danny woke up but didn't dare to open his eyes.He was laying on something soft._Oh boy, what happened? _Then it all came back to him. Falling. Screaming. A light. Sam. He then sat bolt upright. He was lying in his room on his bed.

"Danny!" Sam was sitting next to him. She then turned, "Tucker, Danny's up!" Tucker was sitting in the corner, apparently sleeping but then he woke.

"Danny your up!"

"Ugh, how long was I out?" He had a splitting headache and a hoarse voice.

"For about…6 hours." Sam answered.

"What happened?" Danny groaned. He saw Sam and Tucker look at each other.

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you," Jazz was in the doorway. She went and sat down on his bed.

She took a deep breath then started to tell the story.

* * *

Danny stood up. "Jazz if I'm not back in 3 hours, come find me."

Jazz looked confused. "Wha…What?"

"I'm going into the ghost zone. I need to find someone. And I only said to come find me because I had this dream and…something happened."

"Okay. Danny please be careful. I mean, what are going there for? Danny don't go…It's too dangerous."

"I've been there before. Please just trust me." Danny gave Jazz a hug and flew downstairs.

"Be careful Danny," Jazz whispered. She stood up and ran downstairs to see Danny go into the ghost zone. Jazz then walked upstairs and waited looking at the clock. Time passed by slowly. One hour went by, then two, then three hours. Jazz was very nervous. "Where is he?" She then stood up and ran out the door. Jazz sprinted up the street. She was running to Sam's house. She knew where it was from driving her to school with Danny sometimes, same with Tucker. She banged on her door. Sam was there,

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later, come on. We need to go save Danny!" Jazz said. Sam's eyes opened wide and she sprinted out the door with Jazz. The same thing happened at Tuckers house, soon they were all in front of the Fenton portal.

"Jazz, what's wrong with Danny?" Tucker and Sam both asked. Jazz explained what had happened, from the incident at school to when he disappeared into the ghost portal, "And it's been 3 and a half hours!"

"Let's go." They all jumped into the Specter speeder and flew into the ghost zone. They flew around for a while to see a couple ghosts carrying Danny. They were being followed by a whole bunch of ghosts.

"Danny!" They all shouted. Sam then yelled, "Stop! We'll just follow everyone so it's not so suspicious, then get Danny when they least suspect it."

"Good idea," Jazz anxiously answered.

"Hey, look on the plus side," Tucker said, "At least Danny can change back, look."

They looked. Danny was in human mode. "I guess," Sam said. They then followed the group. A lot of ghosts were floating in a hole, around the side. It was sort of like they were going to watch something. But what? They pulled over behind a rock and watched. They heard voices from some of the ghosts.

"Our plan has worked!"

"Soon the halfa will be no more."

The group of ghosts flung Danny into the air and they all rushed into the hole. All of a sudden a huge white box appeared around Danny.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker flew over to the box. They positioned the Specter Speeder so the could see in, but it was too white so they could only see a little. They saw Danny get up and he yelled something. Then Desiree appeared blew something blue on him. Then the box turned black and disappeared and they saw Danny, stiff and screaming, fall into the hole.

"DANNY!" They screamed. The Specter Speeder flew down into the hole through all of the ghosts. Danny looked limp and scared. Then Sam opened something and pulled out a ghost cord. She tied it tight to the chair and stuck herself out of the window. She then jumped out and grabbed Danny. Danny's blue rings turned him back to normal. Sam felt a tug and they were pulled into the Specter speeder. They turned around and flew away. They could see all of the ghosts flying after them but the vehicle was too fast for them. They shot through the portal and Jazz jumped out and shut the portal door. Sam and Tucker were carrying Danny upstairs to his room. Jazz followed. They sat him down on his bed and waited. For hours, and hours.

* * *

"Then you woke up," Jazz finished.

"Whoa." Danny said.

"I'm glad you're ok," Sam said hugging Danny.

"Yeah I guess I am too," Danny said.

"We all are glad," Tucker said.

Danny looked at his friends and Jazz. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: All right. Chapter 7 is finished. Please review! Helpful flames are accepted along with comments! NEXT CHAPTER TO COME WILL BE THE LAST. So sad. **

**Who all saw the Danny Phantom movie Reign Storm? Wasn't it awesome! I thought so!**

**Ok I had an Idea for a new story how does this sound:**

Danny's mad. Everyone seems to have a problem with him. One night he runs away from home, far away. 10 years later, Danny's living in an apartment and Sam Manson moves in next door.


	8. The End

Everyone enjoy the **LAST CHAPTER**. I hope it's good!

A **HUGE THANKS** goes out to everyone who reviewed this story.

_Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

Danny was walking to school with his best friends Sam and Tucker. They were talking to him. 

"Danny are you _sure _you want to go to school. I mean, come on, everybody knows your secret!" Sam said.

"Yeah! What she said," Tucker responded, jabbing a finger at Sam.

"Don't worry guys," Danny said, laughing at the looks on their friends' faces. "It's all under control."

"You sure?" Sam and Tucker simultaneously said.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I can change from ghost to human mode and vice versa. If I can manage doing that I can manage having nobody know my secret."

"Whatever. It's your problem," Tucker said.

They walked in silence until they got to school. Tucker and Sam stopped and Danny opened the doors.

"Come on," He said.

They walked inside. Tucker and Sam were expecting everyone to look at them and say, 'Oh it's inviso-bill!' or 'it's the ghost boy' but nobody did. It's the same as always. They both looked at Danny who grinned and walked to his locker.

The bell rang signaling lunch. Everyone rushed to get his or her food. The trio went to sit down at their usual loser table. When they were passing Danny heard Paulina talking to her friend, Star.

"I was, like, writing in my diary, about the ghost boy. I wrote, I just found out who the ghost boy was. It's, and then there was, like this light and I, like, totally forgot what I was going to write down. I got really mad!" Paulina said.

"Oh my god! That totally happened to me too except I already wroe it down and it disappeared!" Star replied.

Dash joined in their conversation, "I was telling Kwan and I said to him, hey you know who the ghost guy is? But there was also this light and I forgot! It was weird."

Danny smirked and kept walking. Tucker and Sam looked at Danny suspiciously. They sat down at their table. Sam was the first to speak.

"Danny, how did you do that? You know make everyone forget."

"I know!" Tucker said. "Desiree, right?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Danny exclaimed.

"BOO YAH!" Tucker jumped up, "What do I win?"

"Nothing."

"Aw man." He sat down.

They all laughed.

* * *

School was over and they were walking home. Danny's ghost sense then went off. 

"Uh oh," He said running in the nearest alley and went ghost. He flew out, looking around.

"Where is it?" An ectoplasmic ray to the back of his head answered his question. He turned around and saw a little ghost growling at him. Danny just rolled his eyes and sucked him into the thermos. Danny landed back down next to his friends.

"Uh oh!" He said.

"What?" Tuck and Sam said.

"I can't change back to normal!"

"NOO!" They shouted.

"Just kidding," Danny laughed, changing back.

"That was not funny, Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled.

Danny was cracking up, "Yes it was." Tucker and Sam ran at him but he turned intangible at the hit each other. Danny was rolling on the ground with laughter.

Then together they all ran home, laughing.

**THE END**

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o000oo0o0oo0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o000oo0o0oo0o0

* * *

**A/N: All right. That was the last chapter. I know, it wasn't very long, but…. I dunno.**

**I think I already asked but I had an idea for another story. How does this sound?**

Danny's mad. Everyone seems to have a problem with him. One night he runs away from home, far away. 10 years later, Danny's living in an apartment and Sam Manson moves in next door.

**Well anyways, a big THANK YOU goes to:**

dArkliTe-sPirit

Phantommangagirl

blue dream fairy

Anythinggirl2004

Sevkitty

KiloLuna

CelloSolo2007

ChicaDeDanny

dplover

Twilight Princess

the phantom

Mental Mess

Marenda Coxy

Zyph

**For reviewing my story and everyone else who will review it!**

**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
